


I Hate You (Because I Love You)

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Gen, Nico is a Dork, Pre-Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Freeform, Will Solace is a Dork, percy and jason ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Nico thinks Will Solace is insufferable. He's also (very obviously) head-over-heels for him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	I Hate You (Because I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based on a prompt I received a while back from anonymous user :) : As for prompts, any early relationship shenanigans would be perfect 😭 I’m a sucker for outside perspectives on how gooey Nico is around Will😍😍
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, first of all, and sorry it took so long to write something that could fit it. This is a just quick fic though, before Nico and Will are together and is from Jason's POV.
> 
> I also have an idea for a multichapter fic based on this, so the first chapter will probably be up sometime this week (although after this I'll be putting a limit on the number of multichapter fics I'm writing because f u c k I have no self-control).
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Jason knew something was wrong when Nico, in all of his roughly a hundred pounds of glory, sat down so forcefully at the unofficial Big Three table that it trembled. Percy immediately yelped, steadying his plate of pancakes before any syrup could slosh onto him, shooting Nico a look. Jason had finished his breakfast, but the table knocked into his elbow as he was just about to drink some milk, spilling the drink over his shirt. Nico didn’t seem to notice or care, however, summoning some toast and grapes as he started angrily chowing down on his meal.

Jason and Percy shared a look, a silent conversation between the two that went something like this:

_“What’s up with him?”_

_“Dunno. Moodier than usual, isn’t he?”_

_“Seeing as he just caused a mini-earthquake from rage-sitting, yeah I’d say so. You ask him what’s wrong.”_

_“Um, no you. He’s less likely to stick his sword through your ear than me.”_

_“Ugh, fine. That’s fair”_

The two turned back to Nico, as Jason cleared his throat. “So, Nico… Uh, how’s it going? Is something wrong?”

Nico didn’t answer for a few seconds, somehow managing to aggressively nibble on his toast. Then, he spoke up, “Will Solace.”

Jason could practically _hear_ Percy’s eye roll next to him, and he was tempted to follow in suit. Instead, he asked, “What did he do this time?”

Percy sighed, “Wait, let me guess. He tried to give you a friendly hug. Or he picked some flowers for you, Oh, I know! He was, as you say, being _obscenely_ nice, right?”

Nico shot Percy a look, throwing a grape at the son of Poseidon’s head. “Shut up, or I’ll put bones in your mattress again. And if you _must_ know, he came and woke me up this morning.”

Jason bit his lip, stifling a smile. No wonder Nico was actually up before noon. Had it been anyone else trying to wake him up, the son of Hades would have probably skewered them (except Hazel and Reyna, and maybe Annabeth out of fear of retaliation), but today would mark the fifth time that Will Solace managed to rouse Nico out of bed early enough to make breakfast. It always went this way, of course; Nico would storm into the dinner pavilion and complain of how _disgustingly_ _nice_ and _stupidly_ _bossy_ and _health-conscious_ the son of Apollo was, but by mid-afternoon, one could probably find Nico lurking around the infirmary, trailing Will and occasionally helping out. Indeed, despite all of his complaining, both Percy and Jason had long since established the clear mutual attraction between the two demigods. And while it was cute to listen to them flirting and bickering, it was so constant that Jason had to admit even he was tempted to bash his head into a tree until they stopped.

Jason tuned back into the conversation, which was really Nico ranting, hands flailing around for emphasis. “...such an asshole, smiling at me! I mean, the idiot scares me awake with that _stupid_ mask and then has the _audacity_ to laugh at me. What if I hit my head, huh? I swear, he’s just trying to maim me so he can lock me up in the infirmary all over again. And how in my father's name did the bastard get into my cabin? Do I need to install a fucking security system?”

It took all of Jason’s willpower to not laugh at Nico’s rambling, but he lost it as soon as he saw what Percy was doing. The son of Poseidon had summoned two crackers (Pringles, specifically) and was holding them like a beak, having it mouth along to Nico’s tirade. As soon as Nico tracked what Jason was laughing at, he proceeded to pelt Percy and his makeshift beak with his seemingly never-ending supply of grapes. Percy had no shame, however, laughing with glee and looking _very_ proud of himself as grapes rained down on him.

“Ah, c’mon, dude! We all know that this is your poor attempt to hide the fact that you want to tap that.”

“Tap what?” a voice asked, as all antics at the table froze up. Nico’s face was bright red, a rage burning behind his eyes as he stared at Percy, who was looking at the sky as if to ask Zeus to strike him down right then and there.

Jason, realizing he was probably the only functioning child of the Big Three at the table, turned to Will Solace with a bright smile, “Will, my man! Good to see you!”

Will returned the smile, “Hi Jason, Percy.” His eyes did a once-over of Percy, as he frowned slightly, “Uh, you have a grape in your hair.”

Percy blinked, shaking his head vigorously to get the food out of his hair before giving Will a rather awkward smile. “Thanks, and hi to you too.”

Will beamed, turning to Nico, whose face was still a striking crimson shade. “Death Boy! I need some help in the infirmary today. Two new campers came in yesterday; they’re fine, but one needs a good number of stitches. Is that disgusting enough for you?”

Nico huffed, crossing his arms. “You know what’s disgusting? That _fucking mask_ you wore this morning. I mean, where on Gaea’s green Earth did you find such a horrific object?”

Will poked his tongue out at Nico. “Hey! I spent a good three art periods on that mask, thank you very much. And you didn’t answer my question. You want to come with me, or not?” 

Suddenly, the tips of Will’s ears turned red and he seemed a little bashful. “Uh, I mean, if you don’t want to come, that’s ok. Sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you. Especially if you have something else to do, y’know? I just figured you would want to help out and-”

Nico cut off Will’s rambling, the corners of his lips turning up despite the slight blush lingering on his cheeks. “I’ll be there, but I’ve got to finish my breakfast first. There’s this obnoxious doctor I know who won’t leave me alone if I skip out on finishing my meal.”

The smug expression returned to Will’s face as he grinned. “Oh, I see. Well, this doctor sounds quite intelligent and handsome, and I think it’s _fabulous_ that you respect his opinion enough to listen to him.”

Nico wrinkled his nose, “I hate you. And I didn’t say it was a “him”. For all you know, I could be talking about Kayla.”

Will pouted, flicking Nico’s ear playfully, much to Jason’s surprise (Jason could barely ruffle the younger boy’s hair without fearing for his safety). “Hate you too, di Angelo. Now, I’ll see you in a bit. Nice talking to y’all,” he added, giving the other two demigods a quick wave as he left for the infirmary.

As soon as the son of Apollo was out of sight. Percy and Jason stared Nico down, who already had resumed his typical scowling expression.

“What?” he grumbled, glaring at his cousins.

Jason grinned, nudging Percy. “The hatred is strong between those two, don’t you think?”

Percy shook his head, his expression solemn. “On the contrary, I’m sure it’s just their coping mechanism for the fact that they want to smash faces.”

Nico groaned, burying his face in his hands. “ _Gods of Olympus_ , Jackson! Smash faces? What the actual fuck?”

The two didn’t respond, laughing heartily at Nico’s flustered face. Nico continued ranting at the two demigods about how they were wrong and Will Solace was the most obnoxious person to walk the planet. However, Nico didn’t convince anyone, because surely enough, right after breakfast as the three parted ways, Nico made his way to the infirmary.

Jason and Percy grinned maniacally at their younger cousin’s retreating figure, before immediately running off to find their significant others to inform them of what had happened.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Posting from my phone is one of the most tedious things ever, ugh.
> 
> But anyways, I hope you liked this. Leave feedback/any other prompts if you want! I have some other stories I'm working on right now, so they take up a good amount of my writing time, but I'll still try to write up any prompts ASAP.
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
